


spin spin (and dry)

by starwreck



Category: NCT
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kinda, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Non-Explicit Sex, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, just nomin as boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin spend a little more time doing laundry.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	spin spin (and dry)

**Author's Note:**

> spicy fluff for the nomin community <3

It was Jaemin's habit to look at the time every time their choreographer tells them to take a break in between practices. Today isn't any different. He's chugging down half of his water bottle, head thrown back to the wall behind him. The ticking clock has all his attention. 

_A little more. A little more and we're done—_

"Well, looks like we're cutting our practice today short. I'll see you tomorrow so make sure you practice enough, okay?"

Their choreographer reminds them of a few more before excusing himself and Jaemin huffs in relief. He loves practicing and even more performing. He can't wait to show off the performance they worked very hard for the past months. 

It was a big project to add too but the packed schedules tire Jaemin out fully, especially when he's been separated with most of his Dream members. He's not sure if he should be as crazy-like as he is with his members but he'll see to it soon.

Jaemin appreciates all the rest time he could get, mostly the small naps he has during trips to their next destination but the distance between the SM building and their dorm is too short for a nap but too long to stay awake. So he's going for his third option, to close his eyes.

Before he does so, he receives a short message from Jeno.

_**Dotori❤️** _

**__** _Laundry?_

Jaemin snorts at the question, types back a quick reply and shuts his eyes, anticipating their _laundry_ at home.

When he gets back, the dorm is as messy as it is. Hoodies hang across every chair and there's an empty cereal box right by the sink. Jaemin sighs, knowing if he doesn't clean them up, the dorm aunty would be troubled by it, so before he gets even more tired, he picks all the hoodies up and throws away the box. 

Jaemin passes by Jisung's room, peeks his head in and sees the boy lying down on his stomach, playing some game on his phone. Renjun must have been hanging around at WayV's dorm, as usual. Jaemin thinks the boy is making excuses to see the pets when he fully knows Renjun goes there to see one of the owners. He shakes his head as he leans against the door. 

"Jisung-ah,"

Jisung reacts to his name with a hum. 

"You should clean up next time when you want to eat."

Jisung hums again, eyes still trained on his phone screen.

Jaemin clicks his tongue, leaving Jisung's room and heads to his own room. He feels the vibration of a new notification from Jeno and he inwardly chuckles as he sees the text. "Now who asked you to leave too early?"

Jaemin picks up all the dirty clothes and the ones he wore once and never did again. He might as well use all his time for the day doing laundry. No one's at home except for Jisung and everyone knows Jisung would never leave his room other than to eat.

Grabbing the pile of clothes in his arms, some of his own and the hoodies from the living room then he stops by at Jisung's room again.

"Jisung-ah, any dirty clothes here?" 

Jisung perks up for a second, glances at Jaemin and shakes his head. "Jeno hyung took everything earlier."

Jaemin bites down an amused smile, _just how excited was Jeno_ , "Remember to do the laundry sometimes, Jisung-ah. Don't wait for the hyungs to do it, okay?"

Jisung nods, showing Jaemin an okay sign.

Jaemin walks jeerily to the laundry room, humming the tune to their new song under his breath. His hair falls into his eyes at every step and it should annoy him but he just shakes his head to get rid of them. 

Poking his head in first into the laundry room, Jaemin is endeared by the sight of Jeno sitting down on the floor against the wall, head in his hands and lips pouty, expression sad and the oversized t-shirt swallowing his figure. He looks _cute_. 

Right at the moment, Jeno looks up and instantly lightens up. His eyes smile along with his curled lips. He's staring up at Jaemin with puppy eyes and tilting his head adorably. The stars in his eyes sparkle at the mere sight of a tired Jaemin and Jaemin relishes in the attention for a bit, knowing that no one else gets to see this Jeno so raw and personal. It's a look he has saved for Jaemin anyway.

Maybe Jaemin had said his thought out loud but the reaction he gained is truly priceless. So, he smiles back brightly, walking in and dumping the pile in his arms into the laundry bag. 

"I see someone is eager to do laundry."

Jeno lets out a chuckle and pats his thighs, gesturing for Jaemin to take a seat in between his legs which in any other situation, he definitely would but he quite likes the view from where he's standing.

"How long have you stayed there?"

"C'mon, I missed you all day and you won't come and give me a hug?"

"You're so clingy. Do you know that? You never believe me when I say you do but you always ask for hugs and kisses and hold my hand all the time. Do you like it that much?"

Jaemin is complaining yet his actions contradict each and every word he says as he ignores his own warning and takes place in front of Jeno, finding a position that's comfortable to both of them and rounds his arms on Jeno's shoulder. He has his legs over Jeno's thighs, face a few inches away. He pulls Jeno close and pecks his nose. 

"I like it a lot." Jeno replies honestly, sincerity dripping in his tone and Jaemin is a sucker for him, gone and depleted. Lee Jeno always has a knack of surprising Jaemin with his utter honesty. "How's practice?"

Jeno has a hand splayed on top of Jaemin's exposed knee through the jeans, finger unconsciously tracing undecipherable shapes on his bare skin. 

"It was okay. Ended earlier than usual." Jaemin replies, taking his time in admiring Jeno's features up close. They haven't shared this much personal space in a while and it's almost dream-like how they're able to hold each other after so long. "I missed you too," 

"I started washing it 20 minutes ago. It'll be done in around half an hour." Jeno says, chewing on his bottom lip after. "Do you—Should we—"

"We have all the time now, Jen. Do you want to?"

"We won't go all the way. We have practices tomorrow, both of us."

"I love it when you're so mindful of me. Do it more."

"Jaemin, I literally only do it with you."

"Yes. Yes, you do."

Jeno's hand on Jaemin's knee crawls further up his thigh, stopping at his upper thigh. "Were you wearing this earlier? During practice?"

"No, I showered before I came home. It was uncomfy."

Jeno hums, tapping his fingers on Jaemin's thigh, way too close to his crotch area. 

"Jen, we barely did anything and I can feel you getting hard." Jaemin boops Jeno on the nose. "Cute,"

"It's nice to see you think my horniness is cute." Jeno pokes Jaemin on the side, making him squirm and knock their foreheads together. "Also, we're doing laundry."

Jaemin stills for a second. "Oh, are we doing laundry for real? I thought it was actually code laundry."

Jeno's cheeks pinkens in the prettiest hue, averting his eyes away although his hold is firmer around Jaemin. "W-well, we _do_ have laundry. And—" Jeno gasps as Jaemin shamelessly cups his bulge through his shorts. "Fuck."

"I'm okay with dirtying a little bit of my clothes right now." 

"You will be the death of me."

"And you, me." 

Jaemin smiles innocently then grinds down on Jeno's lap, feeling the tips of Jeno's fingernails digging through the fabric of his mint hoodie. Jaemin finds himself wearing the hoodie too many times in the past few days but it's a pretty hoodie and Jeno seems to like it when he does, so why not?

Slipping his hand under Jaemin's hoodie, Jeno softly draws circles above his hip. Jaemin whines, grabbing onto his wrist. 

"It tickles,"

A giggle escapes Jaemin's lips and Jeno follows soon. Something about the situation being oddly intimate is both sweet and funny to them considering they're in the laundry room out of all places. 

"Are you tired?" 

With a tilt of his head, Jaemin steals a peck on Jeno's lips. "How are you still asking such sweet questions when I'm here, baring myself?" Jaemin leans in to whisper. "I want you, Jeno."

Jeno nods, a shudder runs through him at Jaemin's lips grazing his earlobe. "I really missed you, you know?"

Jaemin cradles Jeno's face with one hand, the other pulling him closer by the neck as he also moves forward so their pelvises touch each other. "I missed you too. It's been a while." He caresses Jeno's cheekbone, soft and loving.

For a while, Jeno doesn't do anything other than stare into Jaemin's eyes, catching his gaze every time Jaemin tries to look away. It leaves Jaemin breathless from how attentive Jeno is with him. How could he not feel special when a person like Jeno treats him like he's the moon and stars in the whole galaxy? How could he be okay when this Jeno loves through all his actions? 

"Stop that,"

"Stop what?" 

Jaemin's finger slides down at the curve of Jeno's smile, poking it playfully, whining. "You're making me shy."

"You do worse things to me yet I can't stare at you like this?" Jeno chuckles, eyes wavering a bit from the way Jaemin licks onto his bottom lip and bites it after.

" _You_ do worse things to _me_." Jaemin grumbles, inching closer in their already close distance and Jeno taps his hips, motioning him to climb onto his lap and Jaemin obliges instantly.

"This isn't a who does what to whom thing right now. I really, really do mi—" Jaemin cuts him off with a kiss. "If you do that more, I might not stop talki—" Kiss.

They part for a second before leaning in, wide smiles on their face as they press their lips in a soft kiss. Jeno presses the back of Jaemin's head lower, kissing him deeper and his free hand roaming freely around Jaemin's side. Jaemin has his hand running through Jeno's dark locks—he dyed it a dark shade of blue recently and Jaemin thinks he looks delectable in it. 

Teasingly, Jaemin grinds down and their groins meet deliciously with Jeno groaning into Jaemin's mouth. A stuttered moan rips out of Jaemin's throat once Jeno bucks his hips up and they go back and forth like that, chasing friction in their lower areas while licking into each other's mouth passionately.

Soft sounds of moaning and lips smacking fill up the small confinements of the laundry room, heating up the space and burning a deep, angry fire from the inside. 

"Jaemin-ah," 

Jaemin smiles.

"Jaemin-ah,"

Jeno grins.

"Jaeminnie,"

"Clingy baby." Jaemin mumbles under his breath then pecks Jeno's lips. "What?"

"Just because,"

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly. He is deeply endeared by Jeno and all his cute antics but they can't really leave their aching desires to be, not when they're already this far. 

"Can I—Can we just—" Jaemin shifts in his position, trying to find the perfect one that will definitely bring them more than relief and when he does, both of them let out a moan. "Like this, just like this."

Jeno slips his hand under the front of Jaemin's hoodie, crawling up until he's touching Jaemin's chest, bare and rather soft. He squeezes him right in the middle of his chest and Jaemin yelps, throwing a light punch to Jeno's arm. 

They kiss briefly before Jaemin's lips trail down Jeno's jaw, leaving tender pecks and nibbles here and there, going down further until he reaches Jeno's neck, gently grazing his lips against the soft pale skin. He's careful to not use teeth, he doesn't need another accident like the one before happening again with another hyung catching them red handed, right in the action.

The hands under Jaemin's hoodie are restless in touching every patch of skin, as if mapping each and every part of Jaemin's body, like Jeno hasn't had them memorised at the back of his mind. Jeno presses down in a spot he clearly knows is one of Jaemin's sensitive areas, earning a soft whine. 

Jaemin retaliates by licking along the veins protruding on the skin of Jeno's neck, gently kissing them after, making the hairs on Jeno's body stand. A chuckle leaves Jaemin, knowing how sensitive Jeno's neck is and knowing that only he can make Jeno like this, the way he knows Jeno has himself wrapped around him too.

Jeno plays with his chest a little more, tweaking Jaemin's nipples in between his thumb and forefinger and when he looks up to see Jaemin who's already halfway gone into bliss. Unhesitantly, Jeno bunches up Jaemin's hoodie, stopping Jaemin from his kisses and he holds back a coo because of how lost Jaemin looks.

In a blink, Jeno has his lips latched onto Jaemin's chest, pressing kisses and light bites just to spite the other. He then licks Jaemin's perky nipples, pulling it slightly before sucking on it. Jaemin could only grab onto Jeno's hair, grip tightening whenever Jeno teased him.

Whilst all this, Jaemin grinds down and starts to rut against Jeno. Both of them moaning at the touch and needing more of the friction. Jeno bucks his hips up the same time Jaemin grinds down and they slowly fall into a rhythmic pace.

"Jeno-ya, Jeno-ya." Jaemin calls out, high pitched and weak. Jeno finally pulls away and faces Jaemin. Jaemin cradles Jeno's face in his hands, pressing their lips in a deep kiss. "Close, close. I'm close."

Right when both of their orgasms hit them, a few seconds apart, the sound of the washing machine startles them both out of their lusted reverie. The familiar beep and sounds indicating the clothes are done echoes in the room. Both Jeno and Jaemin still for a few seconds before erupting into laughter.

The whole situation was too funny. 

Jaemin is giggling now that he's finally come, arms looping around Jeno's neck and bending down to smother Jeno with wet kisses. Jeno doesn't push away but instead, nuzzles closer, relishing in his post orgasm state and Jaemin's clinginess after coming undone.

"We still got one round of laundry."

They dive in for a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/starwreck)


End file.
